Unexpected
by Christeigh
Summary: The Doctor is traveling alone when he meets Seyarra and Alonso. Seyarra has been looking after her one month old brother for weeks by herself, when The Doctor invites them into the TARDIS out of the cold. How will the Doctor deal with a baby and a teenager on board?


Unexpected

**Doctor POV**

Being alone is an interesting feeling. It's rather nice, not having to worry about anyone else's safety. On the other hand, I miss bouncing ideas off of my various companions. I'm not ready for another, I don't think. Walking back to the TARDIS, after battling octopuses that could talk and only had seven legs (don't ask), I took a deep breath. It was very quiet here in the outskirts of a small town, and it was very relaxing. Suddenly, a sharp cry pierced my beautiful silence. I looked around, to see if the source was near. I couldn't make out anything, but I could see a shadow over by the TARDIS. I picked up my pace a bit. Yes, there most definitely is someone next to the TARDIS. Great. The closer I got to my time machine, the louder the crying got. Reaching the machine, I took in the sight in front of me. Standing in front of me, was a girl that couldn't have been more than fifteen, holding a now sniffling baby.

" Hello." I said cautiously. She jerked her head up, and I could see fear and apprehension in her eyes.

" I'm sorry! I was just looking at this strange box." She said with her eyes lowered, " I was moving on I promise."

" No, no, it's okay! Are you alright, dear? It's a bit chilly out for a baby, yeah?" I could see both of their breaths in the air.

" I know it is, but I don't have anywhere else to go. This is my brother, Alonso, by the way."

" You're kidding! One of my favorite names, that is! What do you mean you don't have anywhere else to go? Don't you have family?" Pain wracked her face suddenly.

" No. My mom, Lonso, and I have always been on our own, but she died last month and my only way to keep my brother out of foster care was to run away."

" I don't mean to be crude, but what about your father? Is he around?" Now she had a look of bitter amusement.

" I wouldn't know. Never met my dad and I don't think my mom even knows who Lonso's dad is." This whole situation was getting rather complicated, rather fast. I don't know what exactly I could do in this situation, but leaving them out in the cool was definitely not an option.

" Right then! Why don't you come inside and I'll get you some food." She looked around in confusion.

" Go inside? Inside where? Surely you don't mean in there?" She said beckoning to the TARDIS, " It's barely big enough for one person!" Ah, this is going to be great fun!

" Well, come inside and see for yourself why don't you?" I said, opening the door. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

" It's bigger on the inside." I stated grinning.

" Yeah I can see that! Pretty cool!" Alright, she took this rather well.

" Right! Let's get you and Lonso some food!" I walked off to the kitchen to see what the TARDIS had out for us. She makes connections with everyone that walks into her, so she should have their favorite foods out.

" Ah hah! Here we are! Formula for the baby, ghastly stuff in my opinion! What's here for you? Ham and pineapple pizza? That's an interesting combination! I like pineapples! Much, much better than disgusting pears. Much sweeter! I'm rambling again aren't I? Sorry I do that a lot." She was staring at me with an expression that I could only describe as bewildered.

" How did you know that was my favorite food? You talk a helluva lot don't you?" Meh, I'll give her that one.

" Well this is called the TARDIS, stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She is very, very smart. She read both of your minds, and knew what you wanted! "

" Oh, that's pretty neat! So, time, dimensions, space? That makes her what, a time machine? If so, what does that make you?"

" Wow! You worked that out fast didn't you! Yes she is a time machine, she can go anywhere at anytime past, present, and future." She was much smarter than I originally thought, not even slightly disturbed by the sights around her.

" Alright then, but you aren't answering my other question. Who are you?" There it is the age old question.

" I'm The Doctor! Nothing else, just The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord, the last of them, in fact! What about you? You haven't told me your name yet. "

" Time Lord? Meaning you rule all of time? Nevermind, that's too complicated. My name is Seyarra."

" Pleasure to meet you Seyarra! You're right it is rather complicated, maybe someday I'll have time to explain. Feel free to eat! I'm going to go make sure the TARDIS gets a room ready for you and Lonso!" She stopped mixing the bottle and turned to me.

" A room? You mean we can stay?" I nodded, and she launched herself at me, barely giving me time to open my arms to receive her. " Thank you, thank you, thank you Doctor!" I let go of her and she stepped back a little ashamedly.

" Sorry, not supposed to hug strangers, huh?" I laughed.

" Well than it's a good thing we aren't strangers anymore!" I rubbed the little babies hand as I left. I could hear him cooing as a retreated down the hallway. I stopped suddenly. What the bloody hell am I going to do with a baby? My companions and I are always running for our lives and that's a little difficult to do with a one month old! What have I done? Well it's not like I could just leave them out in the cold! I may not have been ready for a companion, but it seems that I'm destined to have one. Hopefully I can keep them safe.


End file.
